Easter Prize
by fxkoala
Summary: CatCF movieverse Easter at the Factory. Naturally there are surprises around the corner.


Disclaimer: Property of Roald Dahl, his estate and Warner Brothers with assistance from the vision and talents of Tim Burton, Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, etc. Written as a not for profit, only doing it for fun fanfiction.

A holiday fic by request.

* * *

**Easter Prize**

Charlie Bucket was dejected. That was the only word for it. He had not seen Willy Wonka for three days - three whole days! Was the chocolatier avoiding him? Charlie didn't know for sure, but he suspected as much.

Four days ago, most of the students and staff at his school had started throwing up and experiencing chills and fever. Food poisoning was quickly diagnosed. With spring break so close, the authorities decided to shut the school down early while they searched for the source. All of the children were sent home, many of them sick and totally miserable. This placed a lot of parents and families in an uproar as they scrambled to find caregivers on short notice or took time off from work to look after them. Charlie was lucky his family didn't have that particular problem, but that didn't really make him feel any better. He wanted to play or brainstorm with Willy in the Inventing Room or explore more rooms in the chocolate factory. Instead, he was stuck in bed or on the couch, feeling too ill to do anything at all.

Perhaps it was understandable then, when Willy Wonka came in for dinner with the Buckets that evening, bouncing with excitement and prattling about a new invention, Charlie had snapped angrily at him. Startled, the candy maker had frozen for a moment before responding gingerly, bewildered by the change in his apprentice's normally sweet natured temper. Unfortunately and sadly, there weren't any other Buckets nearby to explain the situation to the baffled man. After a few more furious volleys from Charlie, Willy swiftly departed. His high cheeks were flushed red and he was visibly fuming. He had not returned since. When his family asked where the candy maker was, Charlie had simply stated Willy was busy and wouldn't be joining them.

Now, almost recovered and feeling much more like himself, Charlie was starting to suffer a bout of conscience and guilt. Yes, he had been sick and perhaps that was excuse enough, but did it really justify hurting the feelings of his best friend? It also didn't make lying to his family right. He wanted to apologize to his mentor and friend, but since his parents wouldn't let him go look for Willy for fear he would get lost in the factory and since Wonka wasn't dropping in, he had no way of doing so. He'd considered asking an Oompa-Loompa to give a message to their employer, but had been unable to get one to come near. Perhaps he had also offended them? This showed considerable and commendable loyalty to their boss, but it served to make Charlie feel worse than ever about how he'd treated Willy. That was the reason why the boy was so pleasantly surprised by the note he found slipped under their door. It turned out to be an invitation to the Factory's Easter Egg Annual Roundup. Prizes would be given for the most eggs, the prettiest egg, the tiniest egg, the largest egg and much more.

Charlie immediately perked up, thinking that Willy and the Oompa-Loompas must not still be mad at him if they had sent the invite. Or was it because they weren't mad at his family, just him? Still, he would finally have an opportunity to apologize to Mr. Wonka since he was sure to attend the event. Willy attended every occasion in his factory, even if it was just for a few minutes at the beginning.

The Saturday before Easter, the day of the egg hunt, dawned cloudy, wet and chilly. Inside the enormous factory complex the sun always rose to shine brightly and warmly on its inhabitants and this day was no exception. Willy Wonka was most careful about scheduling the weather inside his chocolate factory. Rain and other precipitation usually occurred at night, when everyone could appreciate being snuggled in under their covers, unless someone expressed a desire for a change in weather. In that case, Willy Wonka usually took a vote and if enough agreed, he would arrange the requested variation, though not if it would hamper the production and shipping schedules.

Charlie woke early and dressed carefully in the clothes he had laid out the night before. They were a gift from Willy and made from the softest materials imaginable. He pulled on the navy blue pants and sat to pull on the matching socks. He gently brushed the horizontal striped shirt he selected with his hand before tugging it on over his head. There were wide teal blue bands alternating with narrow stripes of a pale yellow, sky blue, spring green and pale orange. He carefully tucked the shirt tails into his pants before pushing the tan belt through the loops and buckling it. He slid his feet into the matching sneaker boots. He zipped them closed and stood up straight, checking himself in the mirror before brushing his brown hair, trying to tame the unruly locks.

Shortly after breakfast, all who wished to attend the egg hunt, or roundup as they were calling it, assembled in the Chocolate Room. Everyone was dressed in their casual finest with every color in the rainbow represented at their brightest and softest hues and all the tones in between. Oomplings ran around excitedly, chasing each other through the adults, not showing the slightest hesitation when they came near the much larger Buckets. Charlie looked around, eagerly searching for the room's eccentric architect. His face fell as he found no signs of Mr. Willy Wonka anywhere. Richard, the chief of the Oompa-Loompas, stepped forward to a microphone on a small bandstand that had been assembled near the chocolate river. The Oompa-Loompa band assembled behind him played a loud fanfare to attract the attendees' attention. He cleared his throat and grinned. "Welcome! I believe all here know the rules of the roundup?"

Everyone nodded, including Charlie. It might be his first Easter egg hunt at the factory or in his life, but the rules were so simple and basic. Find as many eggs as you could and put them in your basket. He clutched his tightly. He had found it beside his bed when he had woken up that morning. It was a large, colorful, cheerful basket lined with green candy grass. Somehow the straw had been woven in concentric circular patterns, the circles outlined by the natural color of the straw. Each circle was made from a different color, each color full of all its various hues. All in all, it was an extraordinary Easter basket.

"Excellent!" Richard nodded to the assembly, "then without further delay, let the hunt begin!" The Oompa-Loompa band sounded a fanfare and all the youngsters scattered eagerly.

Charlie had to be extra careful as he did not want to step on Oompa-Loompas of any age. Admittedly, he was not looking very hard for eggs, he was too anxious about finding Willy. He searched in the stand of peppermint trees, under the candy apple trees, around the sourball berry bushes without success. Disheartened, he retreated to his favorite spot, under the weeping vanilla willows near the chocolate waterfall. He'd been so positive that Willy would be here! Charlie sat in the candy grass and rubbed his eyes. _They're just tired from looking_, he told himself silently. He wasn't crying. He was too old to cry over something so silly. _If Wonka doesn't want to talk to me, I certainly don't want to talk to him!_ Forgetting all about the egg hunt, the slender boy stretched mightily and lay down on his stomach in the candy grass, his basket discarded close by. He idly watched the chocolate river roll by. The roar of the falls easily covered the sounds of the Oomplings and their parents.

Trying to think of nothing, Charlie plucked a blade of grass and placed it in his mouth. It dissolved, leaving the most delicious taste of mint behind. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Despondent and still somewhat worn out from his recent illness, Charlie rolled over on to his back with his arm laid over muddy gray eyes. They drifted closed. He shifted slightly and moved his arms to pillow his head. He blinked and sighed again.

A touch of color that wasn't normally there caught the boy's attention. Surprised, his eyes turned blue gray as he stared curiously up into the willows. Floating serenely above him was an egg. It was covered in pastel colored floral designs of the most delicate and softest shades of lavender, green, blue, mauve, cream and yellow. Charlie's eyes widened. It was quite a large egg. He stretched his hand up to touch it only to find it was beyond his reach. Startled, he sat up and reached again. He blinked. If he couldn't touch it and it was that big from the ground . . . Why it must be huge!

Charlie scrambled to his feet and stood on his tiptoes, trying to connect with the large Easter egg. It remained floating outside of his reach. Looking around, he went over to the nearest trunk. Clambering up, he tentatively stretched out and finally touched the cool side of an egg that was bigger than he was. He cautiously pushed at it and it bobbled around a bit, before stilling again. How was he supposed to get it down? He leaned back on the tree trunk and scratched his head. The egg was, as Willy Wonka would say, eggnormous! Still, it couldn't be that heavy since it was also floating in the air. He just needed to find something to catch it, a rope or a net.

Positive the Oompa-Loompas would not hide a gigantic floating egg without a means of getting it down nearby, Charlie climbed from the tree to search around under the willows. He plucked a small vanilla leaf and nibbled on it, deep in thought. An idea suddenly blossomed in his mind. The willow branches were long, thin and extremely limber. They were also quite strong as Willy had demonstrated one day when he'd used some to catch a runaway hole-digger. Excited, Charlie dug around in his pants pocket to pull out the pocketknife he received for Christmas. He tugged open the largest blade and with concentrated care proceeded to cut the limbs off of the willow trees. He made sure that he got them from different trees, remembering how their creator had explained that thinning out the branches would cause them to grow fuller. Finally deciding he had enough, he sat down under his egg and began to tie them together until he made a net. He tied extra branches at the corners so he could hold on to it once he had caught his find.

Charlie's first toss slid haplessly off his egg. His second toss stayed for an instant longer, but also slipped off. He took two steps back and put all of his strength into his third toss, only to see the net skim the egg and go off on the opposite side. He retrieved his net. His eyes narrowed with concentration and his lips thinned. He threw again and found himself holding his breath as he rushed to gather the 'rope' ends at the corners of his net. He flushed with pride and happiness. He had successfully captured his egg!

Charlie Bucket pulled cautiously at his net and was pleased to see the egg easily drifted after him. With a grin, he collected his basket and began to tow his discovery back to the bandstand.

"Do you think Charlie has found a lot of eggs?" Mrs. Bucket asked her husband.

"Hard to say, dear," Mr. Bucket responded as he watched the youngsters that were in sight enjoy themselves.

"I found one," Charlie piped up from behind them.

"Only one, darling?" Mrs. Bucket turned to console her son and saw it. "Oh my stars!"

Mr. Bucket turned to look as well. "Holy Buckets!"

The couple stared in shock, their mouths hanging open as they took in the sheer size of Charlie's egg.

"That's quite an egg, Charlie," Mr. Bucket exclaimed.

"Yes," Mrs. Bucket agreed, stunned and now timidly peeking over her spouse's shoulder, "quite an egg. Is it . . . floating?"

"Yes! Isn't it great?" Charlie looked back at it proudly, certain it would win a prize.

"Yes, great," she agreed uncertainly.

"My," Richard said as he stepped down from the bandstand, "that is the largest egg I have ever seen." He looked around for Gilbert who was in charge of the Easter eggs. Spotting him, he spoke again. "I don't remember that one."

Gilbert scratched his head and signed in response. "Neither do I," he finally admitted.

"It's unique enough that we **should** remember it", the chief of the Oompa-Loompas pondered quietly.

Gilbert shrugged. There wasn't anything he could say or suggest about the mysterious origins of Charlie's enormous egg. At a sign from his tribal leader, he gestured several other Oompa-Loompas forward.

"Let them pull it down for a closer look, Charlie," Richard said.

Charlie nodded and passed the corner ropes out to the four teams that had automatically assembled. He stepped back to stand by Richard and they watched as the Oompa-Loompas brought the floating egg down as if landing a dirigible or hot air balloon. Some others scurried forward with stakes that they hammered into the chocolate ground. The Oompa-Loompas quickly tied off the ropes to secure it snugly in place.

Richard stepped forward to examine the egg, Charlie staying close by his side. The little Oompa-Loompa scratched his chin as he considered the exceptional egg. Charlie reached out to touch its smooth side. The egg jumped. Shocked, he snatched his hand away.

Mrs. Bucket gasped and clung to her husband's arm. "Watch out! It's hatching!"

Richard glanced back at the Buckets. "I doubt that. Even discounting the size, I don't know of anything that lays eggs that float in midair." He looked around and gestured to another Oompa-Loompa. "Didn't Willy create a way to make hollow eggs float in the air?"

The Oompa-Loompa, Mike, bowed to his chief and signed a response. "Yes, he invented several different types of plastic eggs last year. One of them floated."

"Why would he do that?" Charlie asked in curiosity.

"He said that it would make Easter egg hunts more exciting and adventurous."

"Why plastic eggs? Why not candy?"

"Willy said people could put their favorite candy inside the eggs and use them year after year.

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. That certainly made sense.

Mike barely hesitated before continuing. "They were a lot smaller and didn't look like this one at all. They also had a seam around the middle where they opened. I don't see one . . ." He jerked back when the egg suddenly rocked from side to side.

"Could Willy have made it?"

Richard exchanged looks with the nearest Oompa-Loompas before answering. "I doubt it. Willy has been spending all of his spare time on a special project lately. It definitely wasn't that!" He pointed at the egg.

"Then where **did** it come from? Who hid it in the Chocolate Room?"

All of the Oompa-Loompas present shrugged at the same time.

"No one hides the eggs here, Charlie," the chief explained, "they apparently escape from the candy lines, however that one most certainly did not!"

"That's why you call it a roundup!" the boy exclaimed, finally understanding.

Richard nodded and asked, "Was it moving when you found it, Charlie?"

"No. Do you think it **is** hatching?" he asked as it wobbled.

The Oompa-Loompa shook his head, "Let's look for a way to open it."

The pair approached the egg cautiously and began to examine it closely. Several minutes later, they still hadn't found any way to open the egg. It quivered slightly, and then stopped, as if it was giving up. Charlie reached out and rubbed the egg gently, wondering if the movement was in response to their touches. He waited a moment, but it didn't move again. Frustrated he walked around it, focusing his entire attention on the strange egg. All of the Oompa-Loompas in attendance of the hunt, even the tiniest, were now congregated nearby. They watched full of curiosity as their chief and future employer scanned the outside of the egg for any anomalies.

Charlie suddenly spotted an emerald green dot on the lower half of the egg. The mark stood out boldly amidst the pastel colors and he automatically reached out to touch it. The entire egg shivered before unfastening at an invisible seam. It halted for a second, hampered by the net that held it captive. It abruptly bounced hard, jolting down and slipping out from the net. The top half finished opening as it rose back into the air.

"Ow!" A voice exclaimed from inside the egg.

Charlie frowned. He knew that voice! "Willy?"

"What . . .?" The chocolatier asked as he sat up and leaned to the side toward Charlie. One hand clutched the top of his head and his eyes were closed.

The egg, apparently not liking the movement of its passenger, listed in the direction the candy maker was leaning. Not expecting it, Willy Wonka ungracefully fell out and landed on the ground in a tangle of long limbs. "Ow!" he yelled. He lay there for a second, before straightening himself out. "That hurt!" His expressive face turned down in a pout and his eyes scrunched even more firmly closed.

"Are you all right?" Charlie asked anxiously, concerned his friend had been injured in the fall. He hurried to his side and knelt down, one hand gently touching a shoulder.

Willy's eyes blinked open. Their iolite gaze stared into Charlie's worried muddy blue ones. He moaned and grabbed his head with both hands. "I hit my head on something."

The boy nodded and carefully kneaded his mentor's shoulder. "The inside of the egg," he explained.

"Egg? What egg?" Willy's head cocked to one side, curiosity overcoming the pain from hitting his head and the fall.

"That one," Charlie responded pointing.

Willy turned slightly to look. "That's a BIG Easter egg!" He turned back. "How did I get in it?" His brow furrowed. "Why was I in it?"

Charlie shrugged. It dawned on him that Willy was still in his pajamas. This pair had a colorful top covered in a paisley pattern with frog closures and a mandarin collar. The bottoms were solid black. His feet were bare, but as always, he wore gloves, burgundy ones this time. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Willy's face twisted slightly as he thought. "Going to bed," he nodded, only to suddenly hold up his hand. A single finger rose. "No, wait, I remember," he shook his head and thought some more. "I remember getting up. I was about to get dressed when someone knocked on my door." He frowned and looked down, acting as if he had failed some test. "I don't remember anything after that."

Richard rubbed one of his employer's knees. "Are you hurt, dear heart?"

"No. Yes. I have a headache." Willy declared firmly.

The chief signed, sending one of the other Oompa-Loompas to fetch Willy's physician, Dr. Luke. "Does anything else hurt? That was quite a fall."

Willy shrugged dismissively. He shifted where he sat. "Ow. I think I bruised my bottom." He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I think I bruised a lot of things." His eyes narrowed as he looked around the huge room and his fascinated audience. He leaned forward and whispered. "I missed the roundup, didn't I?"

Richard laughed. "In a way, you were very much a part of it."

The factory owner's gaze returned to the egg. "Who found it?" he asked as he tried to remember the prize for the largest egg. It certainly qualified! In fact, it was over qualified.

Charlie smiled faintly as he raised his free hand.

Willy finally remembered the prize. "Uh," he rubbed his chin as he considered it. "I guess that means you won . . . me."

Mr. and Mrs. Bucket exchanged bemused glances.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked as he struggled to hold in his grin.

Willy gestured to the floating egg. "The prize for the largest egg was the contents of the egg. I was inside, ergo," he shrugged expressively.

"I won you," the boy finished with a laugh.

"Unless you want to exchange me," Willy said. He looked to Richard. "That is still part of the rules, right?"

"Yes, it is," the chieftain nodded, confirming Willy's memory. "If any participant does not like his prize, he or she may exchange it for another offered item." He gestured to the stage which held several oddly shaped parcels.

Charlie glanced at the selection curiously, while Willy's gaze dropped to his lap. The boy's blue eyes returned to the man who suddenly looked miserably like a child who expected to not be picked or perhaps to be picked last. "No, I think not. I love my prize." He smiled warmly at Willy's startled appearance. He leaned forward, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders and whispered softly. "I've missed my best friend a lot and really need to apologize to him."

Willy blushed slightly and giggled. He leaned into Charlie's embrace, returning the smile shyly. "'Kay," he said. He unexpectedly tilted his head back and glared around the room. "This doesn't mean I'm not going to get revenge on whoever stuck me in that egg though!" His eyes narrowed and he grinned wickedly. The Oomplings tittered nervously, while their parents laughed heartily.

"Willy?" Charlie looked uncertain.

"As I've told you before Oompa-Loompas are quite the mischief makers."

Richard nodded with an indulgent smile for the chocolatier. "That is true."

"However, revenge is a dish best served cold. Let the culprits wonder what I'm going to do about it." Willy stated with an impish grin of his own. "I'm yours, Charlie, so what do you want me to do?"

Charlie sat back slightly and appeared to ponder the question. He held up a finger. "First, I want you to let Dr. Luke make sure you are all right." He waved his hand in dismissal as Willy's face crumpled in protest. "No, you are my prize and have to do what I say!"

Willy heaved a mighty sigh and nodded acceptance.

The boy tilted his head, giving the appearance of hard thought. "Second, I want you to join us," he gestured to his family, "for Easter brunch tomorrow." He suddenly grinned, a twinkle in his eyes. "We have reservations at a very nice restaurant in town."

Willy gulped silently. "In town? Outside the factory?"

Charlie nodded.

"I . . . Will I have to talk to someone?" he asked nervously.

"No, I'm sure we can order for you," Charlie retorted cheerfully.

Willy's face scrunched into a startled look as he thought that over. "That's okay. I'll place my own order," he responded primly, before messing it up by running his last words together, "thankyouverymuch,".

**- W - C - F -**

Fortunately, Willy had escaped his eggciting misadventure relatively unscathed. He had received a few bruises and a headache which should be gone by morning. In truth, his biggest problem was that he had missed breakfast. He had a voracious appetite as he joined the Buckets for lunch. He happily ate Mrs. Bucket's good food and thanked her politely for the fine meal. However, as he and Charlie stepped into the Chocolate Room, he frowned. "Why do the grandparents get to skip Easter brunch and I have to go?" he whined to his apprentice and friend.

"Because they're old enough to have earned the choice," Charlie retorted.

"Chaaarlie!"

"Stop it. You sound like Veruca Salt."

"No need to be insulting." Willy stuck his nose in the air and acted miffed. However, he couldn't keep it up for long. "Let's go to my quarters!" He tugged on his friend's arm eagerly.

Charlie laughed as he let Willy drag him away. "Why?" He tried to dig his heels in.

Willy Wonka giggled. "It's a secret!"

"Willy, wait!" Charlie tried to warn him as the candy maker rushed onward, only to crash into the Great Glass Elevator. He fell on to his back, taking Charlie with him.

"Ow!"

"I tried to warn you," the boy said as he helped him back to his feet.

"I've got to remember where I park," Willy said softly as he pushed the button to open the doors and straightened his hat. He tugged Charlie inside with him and pushed the button for his office and living quarters.

Once there, Willy made Charlie wait in his office while he continued on to his bedroom. The boy went to stand in front of the window, staring at the dripping sky. He hoped the weather was nicer tomorrow.

"Close your eyes!" Willy ordered.

Charlie obediently did as his best friend asked.

"No peeking!"

"I'm not," Charlie promised.

"Put out your hands."

The boy trustingly did as he was commanded. He felt the shape of a basket placed in his hands, the weight surprisingly heavy. "What?"

"I thought he would make you feel better," Willy explained in a nervous tone.

Startled, Charlie opened his eyes and gasped. Inside the cloth lined basket he held was a chocolate brown bunny. Amazingly, it was a real one, with its whiskers twitching as it looked up at him. "A rabbit? I don't know if my parents will let me keep it," he started.

Willy's excitement abruptly drained away and he drooped in dejection. "You don't like him."

"I do! He's great, it's just . . ."

Willy perked back up. "I already asked. You can have him as long as you take good care of him." He nodded vigorously, and then winced as his head throbbed. "Yeah! And I got the Oompa-Loompas to make a hutch in the flower green house for him to live in!"

"That's great, Willy." They took the rabbit to check out his new quarters. As they walked to the green houses, not wanting to upset or hurt the bunny by taking him on the elevator, Charlie stroked him gently, appreciating his soft fur. "Why did you get me a rabbit?"

Willy looked around at everything except Charlie and his new pet. "'Cause."

"Willy?"

"Well, you were so grumpy," Willy began reluctantly, only to hold his hand up when Charlie started to say something. "Let me finish! I know you didn't feel good and I just wanted to do something to make you feel better." He gestured at the bunny. "Given the time of year, he seemed most appropriate." He looked down at his feet. "The way a chocolatier feels is important. It affects the candy."

"Thank you, Willy," Charlie responded as sincerely as he could. "I never thought I would have a pet." He anxiously tried to catch his friend's eyes. "I really am sorry. I should never have taken my bad mood out on you like that."

"I know," Willy nodded as he looked up and smiled back. "I wasn't mad at you. Not for long anyway. I figured it was because you were sick."

"That's no excuse for my behavior!"

"It's alright."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is," Willy stated, "besides, you're better now and you've apologized and I accepted your apology. That settles it!"

"If you weren't mad at me," Charlie stared at the rabbit's ears as they twitched back and forth, "why did you stay away?"

"I had . . . plans. Yeah! Plans!" Willy nodded. "I'm sorry, dear boy; I never meant to upset you."

"It's okay, Willy, I'm not angry, just curious."

"Oh, 'kay."

"Did you have a pet when you were growing up?" Charlie asked as they settled the bunny in his new home.

"Hmm?" Willy blinked slightly, before looking up. "No, Papa . . . Dad wouldn't let me have one." He shook his head. "I mean I kind of knew he wouldn't let me have anything furry like a dog or a cat," he carefully stroked the rabbit's head, "or a bunny." He shrugged. "I remember asking him once for this little turtle I saw in the window of the pet store. I mean there were a bunch of them, but there was this one that I really liked. It had the prettiest yellow and brown markings on its green shell. I wanted it, but Dad said no." He shrugged, brushing the old, remembered denial off.

**- W - C - F -**

Easter turned out to be beautiful. The sky was blue with a promise of a warm day ahead. Charlie arrived at Willy's office and residence. He knocked on the bedroom door.

Willy answered. Told to wear his Easter finest, he was dressed quite finely. But then, when was he not? Much to Charlie's surprise, his mentor's normal black had been supplanted by a creamy color that reminded him of the French vanilla center of a Wonka truffle. His matching silk shirt was covered in an explosion of butterflies seemingly of every species and color of the rainbow. His gloves were robin's egg blue. As usual, his gold W was pinned at his throat. The chocolatier smiled warmly at his young friend and nodded approvingly at the smartly tailored dark aqua suit he was wearing. Underneath the jacket, he wore a vertically striped vest of varying shades of blue over a butter cream shirt. His boots were blue.

"Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, my boy," Willy responded. He went to his closet and pulled out a robin's egg blue frockcoat, just a few shades lighter than his gloves, putting it on. Instead of velvet, it was made from silk habutai. He stretched up and removed a hat box. He set it down on his dresser and removed a French vanilla silk top hat; the band matched the color of his coat. Checking himself in his mirror, his eyes met Charlie's with a smile as he carefully positioned it on his perfectly brushed chocolate hair. He walked over to the door and kicked off his slippers, pushing his feet into French vanilla Cuban heeled boots. The heels were made from a natural maple wood. He bent over and zipped them closed. "Shall we?" He gestured out the door as he plucked a cane from the umbrella stand.

As they walked to the front doors together in companionable silence, Charlie noticed Willy's cane was topped by an egg which matched his shirt. The length of the cane was natural maple and the tip was cherry wood. "You're looking very elegant this morning."

Willy gave a slight bow in gratitude. "You did say my Easter finest." He smiled at the boy. "I must say you look quite dapper as well." Charlie blushed, unaccustomed to such praise. The candy makers stepped into the entrance way to meet Charlie's family. His mother beamed at the handsomely dressed pair.

"I have the handsomest escorts in the city," she declared. Mrs. Bucket was wearing a pale coral dress with a bright coral jacket. She had on white heels and gloves. She wore a hat which matched the color of her dress. A ribbon the same shade as her jacket ran around it and there was a small selection of colorful tropical flowers on the left side.

Mr. Bucket cleared his throat and offered his arm to his wife. He was wearing a jade green suit with a matching tie and a crisp white shirt. "Shall we go then?" Mrs. Bucket rested a white gloved hand in the crook of his elbow. Together, they walked down the hill - Mr. and Mrs. Bucket followed by Charlie and Willy.

They arrived at the small Mediterranean restaurant on Cherry Street where Mr. Bucket had made the reservations. It was called Ionian and had both indoor and outdoor seating. After a brief discussion, the Buckets and Willy opted to sit outside so they could enjoy the beautiful spring day. They discussed the items on the menu, trying to decide what to order. Mrs. Bucket picked the Greek omelet made with spinach, feta cheese, artichokes and Calamata olives. Mr. Bucket chose the eggs Benedict. Willy selected the crabmeat, shrimp and red pepper omelet with Hollandaise sauce. Charlie leaned over and quietly asked Willy questions about the offerings, uncertain what some of them were. With some gentle encouragement from his mentor, he finally decided to try the crabmeat Benedict.

They quietly discussed various things and enjoyed the fresh air while they waited for the orders. When the waitress delivered the items, everyone settled in to eat. Conversation lagged as they concentrated on savoring the delicious food. Everyone shared a taste of their entrees. They agreed it was all quite wonderful.

Finally finished, Willy sat back with a satiated, happy sigh. "I'm stuffed," he declared, patting his flat stomach. The Buckets nodded in agreement. Their waitress arrived with their check and a gentleman in tow.

The man bowed to his customers. "Did you enjoy your brunch?" he asked, his voice carried the remnants of a Greek accent.

"Yes, it was delicious!" Mrs. Bucket answered for the group.

"Excellent!" He smiled and continued. "We are running a small contest for the best Easter outfits." He bowed again, looking at Willy. "You, sir, have been selected as the winner for the gentlemen."

Willy's mouth rounded in surprise. "Me?" he responded a shocked, high tone.

"Yes sir," the owner responded. "May we take your picture for our wall?"

"Picture? I," Willy looked uncertainly at the Buckets. They encouraged him to agree.

"All of you, if you prefer," the owner added smoothly and wisely.

"Okay, I guess so." Willy and his friends stood up and smiled as the owner quickly snapped a couple of photos.

"Your name, sir?"

"Willy." He hesitated. He really didn't want to attract any more attention.

"Thank you very much Willy," the man responded politely, not pressing for a last name. "Now, for your prize . . ."

"You mean I actually won something?" Willy squeaked out.

"Yes, you did. The cost of your meals has been covered and we offer this dessert for you to take home." The waitress beamed happily as she held out a white box.

"What is it?" Willy asked curiously as he accepted it.

"Double chocolate cheesecake," the owner chuckled and gestured at the huge factory on the hill, "made with Wonka's, naturally. I do hope you will enjoy it."

"Thank you! I'm sure we will," Willy nodded, a pleased look appearing on his face.

Willy and the Buckets walked back to the factory. They laughed at Willy's good fortune, knowing that it was natural he would win the contest. He was probably the most elegant and finest dresser in town. Reaching home, they paused in the hallway leading to the Chocolate Room.

"You go ahead," Willy said. "I'll see you later."

"Can't it wait?" It was Charlie's turn to whine.

"No," Willy stated firmly, "but I won't be long." He handed the box of cheesecake to Mrs. Bucket. "Don't eat it all. I expect my share!"

Mrs. Bucket chuckled. "Of course, Willy, we will wait for you."

"Thank you!" With that the chocolatier dashed off, leaving the amused Mr. and Mrs. Bucket to prod their son toward home.

"I'm sure Willy will join us as soon as he possibly can, sweetheart," Mrs. Bucket said.

"I know." Charlie frowned slightly, his brow furrowed. "I just want to give Willy his Easter present."

"You got Willy an Easter present, Charlie?" Mr. Bucket asked, only slightly surprised.

"I got it yesterday, after he gave me the bunny," Charlie admitted.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Mrs. Bucket wanted to know.

"Not yet."

"What does it look like?" She was curious since they hadn't seen the rabbit yet.

"Chocolate." Charlie laughed at the look on his parents' faces. "No, I mean it has chocolate brown fur. It most certainly isn't a real chocolate bunny." He suddenly looked as if he'd confused himself. "Of course, it is a real bunny, not a chocolate," he paused and corrected what he was saying, "not a chocolate **candy** bunny. It is a real live chocolate brown rabbit." Not that he would be surprised if Willy actually made a real bunny out of chocolate. The impossible frequently became possible with the madly brilliant chocolatier.

Mr. Bucket nodded sagely in understanding. "What did you get for Willy?"

"A turtle," Charlie admitted.

His parents looked at each other as they huddled together at the shrunken end of the hall. Charlie bent over to unlock the little door at their feet. He nodded.

"Why a turtle?" Mrs. Bucket asked as her son pushed open the wall so they could enter the Chocolate Room.

"Willy said he asked his father for a turtle when he was a boy." Charlie shrugged. "He sounded so disappointed he didn't get one so I thought . . ."

"That you would get one for him," Mrs. Bucket finished.

"Yeah, I hope he likes it."

Mr. Bucket wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. "I'm sure he will."

**- W - C - F -**

A short time later, Willy Wonka was standing outside the Buckets. He hesitated for a moment before rapping his cane on the door. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket had long ago told Willy he didn't have to knock, but he couldn't help it. It felt right to knock.

"Willy," Mrs. Bucket complained affectionately as she opened the door, "how many times must we tell you that you don't have to knock?"

"At least once more, Mrs. Bucket," the candy maker responded, paraphrasing from a line in a movie he'd watched recently with them. He sounded just like the actor's character.

She laughed and waved him inside. "Charlie has been waiting for you."

Charlie jumped up from his seat beside his grandparents' bed. He scurried up to his room to get something.

Grandpa Joe, the only one currently awake, smiled at his former employer. "Happy Easter, Willy."

"Happy Easter, Mr. Bucket!"

Charlie was down in a flash, standing in front of Willy.

"I have something for you," they both said simultaneously. That made everyone chuckle.

"But you already gave me something," Charlie protested.

"I know, but I **made** this," Willy held out a neatly wrapped present. The gift wrap was covered with Easter bunnies and eggs. His head tilted to the side, his expression becoming curious. "What did you get for me?"

"Sit," Mrs. Bucket encouraged them. The friends sat down as Charlie held out his present for Willy.

"It isn't much," he began.

"Wow! For me?" Willy half bounced with excitement.

Charlie had to smile at the childlike response. "Yes, for you. I hope you like it."

"I hope you like your present, Charlie."

They placed their presents on the table and sat looking at them and each other expectantly.

"You go first." Once more they had spoken at the same time.

"You've already given me an Easter bunny," Charlie explained, "so you go first."

Willy sighed before nodding agreement. He reached out for the box Charlie held out.

"Don't shake it," the boy warned before surrendering it to his friend's hands.

Willy nodded as he examined the little box carefully. He opened the top and looked inside. His mouth dropped open in surprise. "My turtle!" Willy beamed happily at his best friend. "It's just like the turtle I wanted. Where did you get him? Her?" He gently picked it up. "Thank you so much, Charlie!" With a contented smile, he ran one finger down its shell. "I need to get a terrarium made and I need to read up on turtles so I'll know if it's a boy turtle or a girl turtle and what to feed it and how to take good care of it, him, her. Yeah!"

"You also have to name it," Charlie reminded him.

"Not until I know if it's a boy or a girl." Willy looked slyly at the boy. "Speaking of names, what about your bunny?"

"I'm working on it."

"Now it's your turn." Willy nudged Charlie's present closer to him.

The boy picked up the box and carefully undid one corner of the wrapping paper. Willy fidgeted anxiously, while trying to not disturb his turtle. Charlie finally got the gift open and peeked inside. He carefully picked up the blue sugar egg from its nest of candy grass and peered into the open end. He gasped in wonder. Inside was a perfect replica of the Chocolate Room. It even had the Buckets' home and the chocolate waterfall and river appeared to be flowing. "How?"

"I made it," Willy explained. "While you were sick. Yeah! That's why I didn't come by, Charlie. I hope you can forgive me, but I had to get it finished for today. Easter. Yeah!" He gazed earnestly at Charlie.

"It's amazing! I love it!" He stood up and went to the chocolatier's side. "Thank you!" Charlie leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Willy Wonka in a huge hug. "Happy Easter, Willy!

Willy leaned into the embrace, returning it with an awkward one of his own. "Happy Easter, Charlie!"


End file.
